yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 5 Episode 4: The Clothes makes the Victim
Participants: DarkKeyome Vexxen YuiKiara NekoKitKat IzzydaPada XAkioNaraX RP DarkKeyome: He was walking down the street wearing a torn shirt around his shoulder. His Parol officer had ripped his shirt the other day and now he truly looked like a bum. He had his blade over his shoulder as he walked around throughout the city. " Welp... Yami... looks like were gonna catch us a Yakuza..." He said to the blade on his back. "...Maybe get something to wear..." He said eying his clothing. Keyth didnt no a damn thing about fashion, or anything like that. He had never been shopping, he bought this clothing off of a bum somewhere that had died of some kind of sickness when he first came to the city, he had a trench coat but he lost it the night of the chase. The only thing he owned that was truly his, was his blade Yamisuki. " Maybe we can go look for that asshole somewhere relevant whatta'ya say?" Keyth walked past a couple talking to one another, well... better yet. Arguing. " UGHH! SO YOU'VE BEEN CHEATING ON ME PHILL!?!" " N-No! Have you been going to that fucking pyschic again!" he said shouting at his girlfriend right back. Keyth blinked and as the male got ready to strike his girlfriend he dashed in between the two of them with blurring speed catching the males fist in his right palm. " Hey... i dont care if your girls a bitch or not. Dont go wacking her in the face jerk off.." he said eying the man. " Tch!" The guy pulled his hand out of Keyths grip and was about to attack him with a straight punch in the jaw when keyth leaned in, dodging it and then uppercutting the male into the chin knocking him back into the light post. Knocking him out instantly. The girlfriend gasped. " So... A Pyschic huh..." Keyth said shaking his hand and turning to eye the girl. " Where does she or he live?" The female would blink pointing at the building behind her. " Sh-She lives there..." " Ah, thanks. Dont pussys who hit girls." he said walking past her. After a few moments he was at the females front door, banging on it like a lunatic, and he also looked the part. Vexxen: -This morning I had found a very unusual guest who had been standing idly in front of my door to my apartment. Interestingly enough this time I had only known someone was at my door when I had walked out of my bedroom still in my pajamas on my way to the kitchen to treat myself to my daily cup of over sweetened coffee when I had seen a odd silhouette through the frosted decorative glass of my door. halfway to my destination, the kitchen, I had stopped and taken a detour to walk towards the front door and gently knock on the glass alerting the person behind the door that I had disocvered his presence.After knocking twice, I had slowly turned the handle of my door and pulled it open, pulling the heavy wooden door with glass accents towards me, as the door swung further away from the door frame, I had recognized the owner of the silhouette. The young taxi driver who had first abandoned me somewhere by a club in district 1...expecting me to find my own way back home. Though the evening had ended well and I had ended up back home. I did not expect to see the driver standing in front of me at my doorsteps. Without a single word or a greeting, I leaned against the door with a confused look on my face, one of my brows arched a little higher than the other, I silently stood there.. too sleepy to respond. Luckily for the both of us, no explainations were necessary.. I opened the door furthur and stood to the side, inviting him into my apartment. "Excuse me for 10 minutes" I mumbled and pointed at the couches near the open balcony before walking towards the door I had just walked out from..headed straight to the shower as I knew I would be going out for the day only to return later this evening. - DarkKeyome: He'd blink watching as she allowed him into her home. Watching her body closely he'd sit down on her couch scratching at his head while he looked around the room like a lost child. ".... So, its funny that i didnt get your number, nor your name yesterday. Yet... here i am." His KPD Braclet on his leg began to ring, letting him know that he only had a limited time to be out for today. "...Fucking kidding me.." He said sighing and shaking his head scratching at it. His ripped clothing made him look a caveman. "...So a Pyschic? Haha they were just bullshitting out there right?" He said looking around. "...Theres no way your a pyschic right?" Vexxen: -My hand froze on the door knob with my fingertips just barely touching the metalic handle. I tilted my head slightly towards him as I stared at him silently for a minute or two before responding to his question. "Youre free to believe whatever you wish. but the fact that you are here right now is not by chance" I gave him a small smile before opening the doors and slipping into the room, closing the door behind me. I had spent few minutes shwering, getting dressed, and what not only to come back out of the door 10 minutes later, exactly the time I had said earlier. I looked over to the gold face of the grandfather clock to confirm before I stood by my door in a black dress with a small purse hanging across my shoulders. "Ready? youre on a tight schedule already as it is" - Vexxen: -My hand froze on the door knob with my fingertips just barely touching the metalic handle. I tilted my head slightly towards him as I stared at him silently for a minute or two before responding to his question. "Youre free to believe whatever you wish. but the fact that you are here right now is not by chance" I gave him a small smile before opening the doors and slipping into the room, closing the door behind me. I had spent few minutes shwering, getting dressed, and what not only to come back out of the door 10 minutes later, exactly the time I had said earlier. I looked over to the gold face of the grandfather clock to confirm before I stood by my door in a black dress with a small purse hanging across my shoulders. "Ready? youre on a tight schedule already as it is" - DarkKeyome: He'd nod his head pulling on the backpack over his shoulder as he guided her outside to his beat up golden taxi. It looked like it was mauled by ogers and a cyclopse or something. Scratches, and dents everywhere. And the back window was cracked. He'd pull his way in front of the car and opening his side open. Sliding into the vechile and cranking it up. To be honest, Keyth was a rash driver but all of this taxi driving has boosted and escalated his skills significantly within the short time frame. He often thought about what his po Told him, and asked him to do. A mission like this made his stomach turn... but hey. He had a mission none the less. Keyth wasnt about following orders, or being bossed around. But honor, and being a man of his word, are his typical sterotypes. He would do what he haded to do. No matter what. " C'mon lady!" He said shouting out at her. In all honesty, Keyth would have looked at this as a date if it werent just for a personal gain for him. "..." He rubbbed his eyes. "...Yeah, if she was pyschic... her ass wouldnt take this long to get in the car... she would have like, known to be here before me ... or something I DONT FUCKING NO..." He said shaking his head and gripping tightly to the steering wheel. Vexxen: -I stared at the beat up vehicle that was parked in front of me, The busted up hunk of metal adorned with huge scratches, dents, and cracked windows.. I squinted my eyes a bit as if trying to see how I could look at this car as a functioning vehicle when in reality I was trying to see how blind I would have to be to ignore the scratches and dents. I looked at him in disbelief. "Keyth is it?.. Im Vexxen.. but more importantly... my voice trailed off as I crossed my arms across my chest. "Do you seriously expect me to get into this?" I looked at him with a slight glare before opening the door.. which was temporarily stuck.. and forced myself into the car. I already knew the answer.. Didnt have to be a psychic to know either, someone like him would have probably thrown me into the truck if I refused to cooperate with a simple request. . I would much rather go sitting upright in the back of a beat up junk car than be trapped in a trunk of it. I shut the car door shut after I had gotten in as I glanced over at him in the front of the car. With a disatistfied look on my face I looked at hiim through the rear view mirror "Are you going to kick me out of the car in some random neighborhood again?" I asked with a semi low tone indicating how I didnt appreciate the last fail-taxi service. Though this time the senario did not involve taxis.. I knew he was on a tight time schedule.. meaning anything goes. Before letting him answer, I placed my arm near the window of the car and rested my chin on my hand, my head slightly turned looking out the window before i muttered "Same rules apply, drive like a normal pedestrian, and ill tip you nicely". In all honesty I had felt a little happy being able to spend money on someone else other than myself. I had gotten to the point where spending it was a bore, and letting it collect dust seemed counter productive.. Besides hed have good use for it. - NekoKitKat: Marissa stepped out of the bed room of her latest victim and left the door hanging wide open to see the blood soaked bed and two mangled bodies of what use to be two anti-Yakuza men. They had been planning a big strike on one of the D2 gangs so her parents had sent her on this job. She decided to have a little fun and make things a little more bloody than usual by cutting up their limps and sowing them on to each other. She felt bad for her poor gloves though as they were going to have to be burned to get rid of any evidence that the cops would never find anyway. Marissa would pad around the apartment for a few moments, seeing if there was anything interesting to take with her but instead finding some spare women’s clothes in one of the guest rooms… She smirked and stripped down before pulling on the faded blue jeans that were ripped at the knees, a dark green long sleeved V-neck shirt, and a jean vest to match the pants that she had found. One of the guys must have had a girlfriend or an ex or something… Marissa swept up her red hair and pulled on a bald cap before sliding a platinum blonde wig over her hair. Stepping into the bathroom she would slip green contacts on before being finished with her new look. She had to admit, she liked it. Tossing her normal clothes into a garbage bag, along with her bloody gloves she would tie it and walk out of the apartment. After making sure the door was just cracked enough for the two to be found she would head down the stairs and out of the apartment complex. Marissa walked five allies away and tossed the garbage bag into an empty trashcan and set it on fire, watching as the flames rose to a height taller than her before she turned on her heel and headed to her bike that was parked a little ways down the alley. Slipping onto the recently recovered bike she would slip the key into the ignition, now green eyes looking up at the road before her. Deciding which way to go and what to do now, she was still full of adrenaline from her kill and there were only a few ways to satisfy this urge… Her hands pulled on the helmet and brushed the fake blonde hair over her shoulders to make sure she was set. Pushing the bike forward and letting it take off down the rest of the alley and then making a sharp left turn she would head back in the direction of the apartment building she had just left. Now she realized there was a red light in front of it… And a cop car waiting for their light to turn green… ‘Perfect.’ She thought and instead of slowing the motorcycle down she would kick it up to full speed and zoom right through the red light, causing two cars that had already started to move to screech to a halt or else crash into each other. If that didn’t get the cop on her heels, Marissa didn’t know what would. DarkKeyome: "Same rules apply, drive like a normal pedestrian, and ill tip you nic-" She said as Keyth had been grinning like the grinch the whole time, his feet pressed hard on the gas pedal making them take off down the road in a pyscotic speed, swervving, dipping and diving through the vechiles as he floored it down the road. "...Ahh shit are you serious!" He said eying the big traffic build up." .... man its gonna take an hour to get through that fucking traffic are you kidding me!" He said gripping the wheel. His eyes turned to see the subway opening on the right. "...Heh... Heh..." He said his hands gripping tighter to the wheel of the vechile as his feet SLAMMED down onto the gas. The car took off barely dodging pedesterians as Keyth managed to jam the car into the small subway walk in, going down the stairs and then bursting down into the subway drop off area. He drifted the car making it cut a whole side ways flip as it landed on the subway tracks and he took off down within the tunnel. " Dont fret.... ive only did this... never.." He said to the female as he pressed harder on the gas. " At this rate, we'll be in District 2 in no time.." (( https://www.youtube.com/watch? v=pFS4zYWxzNA)) As they continued to floor it down the wrong side of the tracks, an incoming subway train was coming in at a high speed and would kill them both if Keyth didnt react to it soon enough. He twisted the wheel using the trains momentum pulling force to force his car to go side ways so that it was literally driving over the wall and over the subway train like a rollercoaster untill it hit the tracks again. " WOOOOOO!!!!! BHAAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAHH! HELL YEAHHH!!" He said making the car hit a turn which flipped them back into another subway drop off area. " Ha! Told ya!" He said as he whipped the car around and made it hit the wall hard enough on his side that it forced the car to go into the air so that his car landed perfectly into the drop off area where he then eased it up the stairs, losing the cars bumper in the process and then out of the subway station as he drove his way into downtown district 2. ".... I think i broke my record." He said parking the car and smiling at the female like. " :D" Vexxen: -I didnt get a chance to finish my sentance.. or put my seat belt on as this rabid driver floored the pedal without a warning. I felt myself hit the back of the cushioned seat with a small oomph as my body suddenly bumped into the seat. It only felt like he was driving faster.. making every illegal swoop and turn possible as if playing a video game. As I literally felt myself roll around in the back seat I cursed the fucker who had passed this idiot and handed him the lethal license for killing... i meant driving. The car had suddenly stopped, as I felt the push forward from the unexpected stop. I lifted my shaky hand towards him as if trying to grab his shoulder as he muttered to himself.. or was it to me? Similar to earlier, the busted up death trap started moving leaving me to follow the movements of each turn against my will, A couple of times i had hit my head against the window as I wondered if this kind of driving had been the cause of the shattered windows.. not to even mention the busted up exterior of the car. reached forward, my hands grabbing onto the front seat for dear life.. I didnt like roller coasters.. never did.. and this idiot was certaining cementing the fact that I never will. I pushed my hand in front of his face slightly angrily as if trying to smudge a wet painting.. in this case i was trying to smudge the stupid grin off his face. I kicked the door open without hesitation and crawled outside fighting the urge to kiss the ground .. "you little shit...." i muttered in nausea and pain.. "go get me some water..."- YuiKiara: Nora was paroling the streets as it was to be done every night. But this particular night weighed heavy on her mind. She still did not manage to catch the rogue swordsman. Keyth so far was very cooperative with her and did not bring forth any trouble. It was as if they came to a mutual understanding, but a clear dislike for one another still. Or maybe he just built a fear of her due to her constant physical attacks thrown at him? Who knew. Her mercedes's window was pulled down, her elbow rested on the rime and her head leaning against her hand as she stopped at a red light. That is when a rogue motorcyclist went berserk and passed the light without a second thought. Nora had to blink a few times to realize what just happened before she turned her sirens on, dashing after the little bastard. "Little bastards think they can live forever huh.." She whispered in a sarcastic tone as she dashed past cars and avoided hitting others as she floored it towards the brave bastard whom needed to be reminded he was not so invincible after all. DarkKeyome: He turned the car off smirking at her as she fell out of the car. He stepped out, taking a deep breathe and letting the air fill his lungs as he walked around a bit. "...ah.. Smell that? Sweet, sweet smell of Society filth in one concentrated areaaa.." He said sliding his hands through his hair as he walked over to the female who was gasping for air on the ground. " C'mon. It wasnt that bad was it? Christ man.." He said shaking his head. " I drive like that all the time, and im perfectly fine. So is Ol'Mercy. " He said tapping on the car, as he did the inside of the car caught on fire, the flames engulfing the inside completly. "...." He blinked and then shook his head. "...Welp! Guess im out of work for a few days. Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha." He said rubbing the back of his neck and then pointing at the sky with a smirk on his face. (( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RwMT1SJ7D6U))" NOW! ITS... TIME TO SHOP!" Fireworks were going off in the sky as he pointed high into the air. " TO SHOP TILL WE DROPPP!!!!" He'd reach down in attempts to grip the girls hand into his own and drag her all around the area into random stores, going pyscho crazy over every and anything. Keyth had never been shopping before and all of this was tottally new to him. After an hour or 2 of running from clothing shop to clothing shop, Keyth had finally scrapped together an outfit that peaked his intrest the most. " Ok! I think im ready... It's kinda different.. the style i mean. I dont know what im doing.." He said through the dressing room. " Ok! Im coming out now!" After a few moments he'd step out with his jet black jacket, slightly opened and his dress pants and shoes. "...Do i look like a Yakuza to you... " He said eying himself in the window. He took a deep breathe checking himself out in the mirror. Vexxen: -Without so much of a bottle of water, I felt myself being pushed and pulled and dragged all over again as he had a grip on my wrist dragging me around the place recklessly.. the same manner as his driving. As i followed behind..As i got dragged around, I looked at him a bit "Yeah well im sure that explains all of the scratches and dents on that car" I mumbled bitterly. I had followed quite well watching him go around looking at different clothing stores as we both agreed on something, he needed to get himself out of those disgusting rags.. I had observed the things he had taken off the rack to try on later trying to see what kind of stuff he seemed into, also to see if I would be able to help him find anything that may have not caught his eye the first time. Luckily for me, i had the time to get over my carsick nausea as he seemed to have been doing a good job on his own. I walked over towards the small couches the shop had by the mirros and dressing rooms as I continued to watch him browse the store, It seemed that he had picked out what he had found interest in as I saw him head over to the dressing room. A few minutes after he had went in, I heard the door open, i turned to look over to him. seeing him wearing a black jacket , cool grey dress pants, and shoes. I couldnt help but smile a bit "Oh hey you clean up nicely" I stood up and began walking closer to him before freezing after hearing his question "Do I look like a Yakuza to you" I had stopped mid step and stared at him, i began thinking of my days in the hospital after barely scraping by death's door and hearing that word. my eyes shifted a bit to the right before I turned my focus back onto him, I smiled again as if resuming the spot i had left earlier "now .. to do something with that hair..." I joked. I stood slightly off to the side in front of him as i observed the jacket and pants making sure that everything fell in its right place and to make sure it was a good fit. "As i checked the shoulders, cuffs and length of the jacket I casually asked "Yakuza.. huh?"- NekoKitKat: When Marissa heard the sirens flip on behind her she whooped in excitement and speed up. She was almost at the next light and was ‘slowing’ down somewhat to appear as if she was going to stop for this one, but instead of doing that she turned the handles tight in her hands and make a tight U-turn right back down the same road they had gone down. She had almost been hit by a small car but she kicked on the gas pedal fast enough to take out in front of it. Her blonde hair was flying out from under her black helmet like a streak of white following her around. She would stop for this next light and wait casually, mainly to piss off the cop behind her that was probably having a hard time making up for that U-turn she had pulled. Man this was just her night… Where should she go? Hmm… When the light turned green she took a swift left turn and took off towards the shopping district of D2, it was full of nightlife and the perfect place to lose a cop. Once she got to the large area, Marissa would slide her bike between the driving lanes and take off in all different directions before finally deciding it was time to hide the bike and go out for some new clothes. She rolled the bike onto the sidewalk, speeding down it and passing the many people window shopping who would either yell angrily at her or shout in excitement after her. Something about fighting the rules. Marissa rolled her eyes and dipped into a side alley, pushing the bike between two dumpsters and pulling the keys from it. Slipping off of the bike gracefully she pulled off the helmet and slipped it between the two tires before heading back out onto the street and into the nearest clothing store. She would quickly browse the racks and find a suitable outfit, dragging the clothes to the front counter and buying them before heading off to the dressing rooms. As she walked towards a free one she would see a man and a woman talking. By the tags still on the outfit she would assume he was the one trying things on and let out a low wolf whistle. “Looking good, hot stuff.” She winked at him and dipped into the dressing room to pull on her new clothes. By the time she was done getting dressed she was now in a tight, strapless green dress. The cut was low and heart shaped, while it went down to about mid-thigh. Her black heeled boots came up to just below her knee so that she wasn’t showing off too much skin but just enough. Her hair was still windblown from how fast she had been driving and her blood was pumping. Marissa sighed in excitement and folded her stolen clothes up and put them into the shopping bag. She would walk out of the dressing room and browse around the rest of the store for a little bit while she tried to decide what she wanted to do next. IzzyDaPada: I let out a sigh. "Reallyy guys!" I not only had my sensei Miazaki in the dojo, but my grandfather came out of the shadows like he magically does, and then Roy just lounging in one of the office chairs off to the side. For whatever reason they had all decided to over see and watch the spar that was in progress. I had caught them out of the corner of my eye when I had dodged one of Miazaki's fists that were thrusted out towards me. "You guys suck right now!" When Miazaki had caught that I was off guard, he had quickly came up and sent out a kick to my side. As it had conneted I was sent a good distance away sliding on my feet as I tried to remain up-right. When I finally had stopped sliding across the foor and looked up, I saw Miazaki running at me with one of his arms drew back in a chi-powered puntch. Taking in a breath, letting him draw in closer, at the last minute I quickly stepped side-ways and sent a punch into his gut then using his weight I quickly turned around him and shoved him forward with a frown on my face. As he took the few steps forward he quickly turned around and threw something at me and it hit me smack dab in the face...it was white and fluffy. "Your done for the day." I had to quickly snatch the white thing, which when I pulled it away from my face it was a towel and looked at Miazaki and blinked. "But..its.." "NO your done. Get out of here. Go hang out with Roy..Your grandfather and I have some business to take care of.." I had to frown then looked over at Roy. He gave me a smirk. "Lets go to the mall! Like normal teenagers." "I hope your driving." "Always." "Pretty sports car for a straight guy. "Smart mouth for Keyome Tasanagi's daughter." I went and walked past him with a smirk as I shoved him off his chair, which he shouldn't have been tilting back in anyways. "Your a bitch." "That's a safty hazord Evans.".."Still a bitch..".."Yet your still talking on the grounnnddd." I had already made my way to the door with my bag of gear when I finally turned around and looked at him with a smile on my face. "Your still a bitch." I gave him a shurg with a wicked smile on my face. With that, he pushed himself up off the ground, picked up the chair and we both made our way to his car. "Myy baby.." I had to smirk, and pretend to have a russian accaent. "Natasah looks very pretty." Roy would look at me and blink. "Your in one of your moods again." "What mood?" "That mood." "It would consist of what..then Roy?" He'd roll his eyes as he held up the keys and clicked the button that would open the car door locks, then the button that would unlock the truck of the car. When I made my way around the car I would toss the bag into the trunk and slam the trunk hood closed and made my way to the passenger door. When we both slipped in and sat down and put our seatbelts on. He put the key into the ignition and the car would roar to life. "First stop." I made a smile as I had put my hands up into the air. "The maalllll!" I had to laugh and shake my head. "We have problems." "Two to make it double trouble." "You watch to much Harry Potter..you know that right?" "Says you." "Yes says me.......got a problem with that?" "Only that your parents are in yakuza groups." I had to roll my eyes and tell him to drive to the mall..It took about probably 10 or so minutes, with weaving through traffic as he does his best in his sporty little black car through the streets of District Two towards the mall. Pulling into the turn lane that would lead us into the parking lot of the mall, we found ourselfs picking out a parking space that was pretty close to the door. "Seems we picked a good place to park, and come to the mall." "No doubt." Stepping out of the car I had to let out a yawn as I looked around. "Hopefully new shops were opened in the mall. We have been here a half a dozen times as it is." Roy would shake his head as he would take a place at my side as we would enter the mall doors, wondering who all would be at the mall today. XAkioNaraX: -A large crowd would surround a small stage as a man dressed in black clothes, he stood beside a tall human that looked like it was being controled or something, he popped the collar on his jacket and put a megaphone that he had in his hand to his lips-Attention district two, I have the finest tech you could ever find at this time, this is Nollow X-5 the robot-as the crowed went to a silence Noctis smiled-Yes yes im sure your not 100% on this but trust me it does everything, he is made out of the finest metals andd also made out of fleash and skin.-he grabbed some women out of the crowed and put it up to Nollow-Please ask it something-he smiled very awkwardly and presented Nollow to her, shee seemed slightly scared-Girl:w-what does it do?-he smiled-Anything you can do-hthen pushed it closer to her-Go on, touch it...it dosn't bite...last time i checked at least-he went to turn around and check the blueprints-Girl:H- hello?-Nollow would then look at her as she ended her greatings and would walk closer to her on the small stage-Greetings human, I am Nollow-Nollow then shook her hand and at that moment the audiance clapped, the clapping would silence as the girls hand would start to bleed-Girl:Nollow your sqweezing my hand-she murred silently in pain-Nollow responded:I know, masters orders for more of me-he said in a calm voice- Don't worry you will be back, just not the same-Noctis would smile looking at the two interact and the crowds faces looking at the weird interacction-Man in crowd:HEY! WHATS GOING ON UP THERE-Nollow would look at them with a smile-Can't you see, were being rebuilt-he gave a very sinister smile as the stage started to close and a scream from the little girl would sound out from it, out from the stage a little bit of blood would flood down it, the scream was gone though and the crowd went silent slightly scared aswell.- Vexxen: --Without waiting for an answer due to hearing a low whistle from someone else who seemed to be browsing the store. I lightly smacked keyth on the shoulder as I looked at him "lets take it to the register, hm?" I dragged him to the front of the store and pulled out a small black wallet, as the cashier rang him up I looked at the total, I would totally still have more than enough for me to spend the day roaming about and more importantly not get in the same car as him. Once the clothes have been paid for, i slipped the envelope back in my bag as the store owner snipped the tags off the clothes. I turned around facing Keyth with a small grin "Well, i refuse to get back into that moving death trap with you again, and since your on a time schedule, im going to spend some time here and find my own way back home" pat him on the shoulder again before dashing out of the store as if afraid that i would end up being dragged around anywhere else or worse.. back into the beat up car. I walked up the block passing by a couple of shops all with overly shined glass windows that displayed the newest clothes on body-idealized plastic mannequins. I entered a store about 4 stores up from the one where I had left keyth and pulled on the silver door handle pulling the glass door towards me before I slipped inside the store, As soon as I had walked in I had been greeted by two of the store's workers as I smiled a bit at them as a small gesture of greeting them back before I headed to the back of the store towards where all the racks of clothes were. - Category:Ark 5 Category:ARK5